Mission 13-Scene 01
Mission 13-Scene 01 is a cutscene in Devil May Cry 5. Plot After Urizen gets away from Dante, the whole group reunites inside the Qliphoth. V states that Urizen is at the top of the demon tree, and Trish explains that he is after the fruit that the tree spawns from the human blood. Before Dante can go, Nico appears and hands him a new Devil Arm, the Dr. Faust. After Dante gives it "a try", Nero joins in and wants to chase after Urizen as well, before an argument breaks down, V shuts them down and the three now move to the lower level of the Qliphoth. Transcript English= Lady: Well, looks like no one's worse for wear. I'm just gonna double-check. Dante: Hey, where did that garbage god go? What is Urizen after? V''': He's at the top of the Qliphoth. '''Trish: It's the other way around, Dante. This is the lowest level of the Qliphoth's upper echelon. Human blood is the source of demons' power. The fruit born through the Qliphoth is even more dense than the blood that created it. Its power is unparalleled. Even the almighty Mundus used it to become the king of the underworld. V told me everything. Dante: Yeah, well, that's a lovely story and all, but...as long as we know where to find him. Nico: Whoa! You...are the infamous Dante! Um, I'm Nicoletta Goldstein. Sound familiar? My grandmother is Nell Goldstein... The gunsmith that made all your fancy weapons that you got... strapped...back there... Yeah, there she is! Dante: You don't much look like her... Nico: Yeah, I got my looks from my Daddy. That's about all I got from him. But based on his research, I-I-I managed to cobble this— Um...it—it— Consider it a gift! In honor of us finally meeting! Meeting. Dante: I'll take that. Nero: Dante! I'm gonna go, too. Dante: Why don't you sit this one out? Nero: Oh, let you call me dead weight again? No thanks. I've got all the power I need. Right here. Dante: You don't understand. It's not what I mean— V''': Let him go, Dante. Time is a luxury that we can no longer afford. We must chase after him, post-haste. '''Dante: What, does that mean you're going, too? V''': I have a duty to see this through. '''Dante: Well that's all you had to say, Mr. Poetry. I'm gonna go my way, and you guys can go yours. Let's just say that's the best for the cause. |-| Japanese= Lady: みんな 無事みたいね 周りを見てくる Dante: おい ユリゼンはどこに行った？ V''': …クリフォトの頂上だ '''Trish: 逆よ ダンテ 私達が今いる場所が根元なの クリフォトが吸った血は―― 力の結晶となって頂上に実を結ぶ 禁断の果実ね ムンドゥスも その果実を食べたとか… そうでしょ Ｖ(ブイ)？ Dante: 理屈はいい 居場所が分かればな Nico: よう！ アンタが あの… ダンテか！? 私はニコレッタ ゴ…ゴールドスタイン ヨロシク！ そ…祖母の名はニールだ アンタの銃の せ…設計者で… その… 見せろよ そう ソレ！ Dante: 似てねえな Nico: 残念だが 外見だけは父に似た 急造品だが こ…これをアンタに―― その… アレ… プレゼントだ！ ２人の出会いに！ 受け取れ！ Dante: …どうも Nero: ダンテ 俺も行く Dante: やめとけよ Nero: また“足手まとい”か？ 冗談じゃねえ！ “力”(ちから)なら手に入れたさ！ Dante: そういう事じゃない V''': 行かせてやれ これ以上は時間が惜しい 早くヤツを追うべきだ '''Dante: お前も来る気か？ V''': 見届ける義務がある '''Dante: ご勝手に ポエム野郎 ただし 別行動だぜ 早い者勝ちだ |-| Unofficial translation= Trivia *This was one of the scenes included in Capcom's 2019's April Fools, where an Empusa replaced Nero's character model in multiple cutscenes, this one being the only scene where it replaces Dante's model. Gallery DMC5, All M13 cutscenes (English ver.) DMC5, All M13 cutscenes (Japanese ver.) Devil May Cry 5 Playable Empusa (April Fools 2019)